Kyuhyun Love Story
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: Hanya kumpulan Kisah Cinta Kyuhyun dengan pair-nya. wanna read?


**Title : My Teacher Student**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior) & Choi Sulli (F(x))**

 **Others : Kim Kibum (Super Junior), Luna Park (F(x), Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Jung Hyemin (OC)**

 **Genre : Romance, School-life**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad Plot, OOC**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat kerumunan murid-muridnya didepan sana. Ia ingin sekali mengabaikan mereka saja –seperti yang dilakukan Kibum, seniornya, tapi—dia ingat pesan Ibunya. Ini tugasnya dan inilah yang harus dia siapa yang menyuruhnya menjadi guru? Ibunya? Atau Ayahnya? Atau kakak perempuannya? Jawabannya tidak ada. Dia yang memilih menekuni profesi ini dibanding menjadi Presdir diperusahaan Ayahnya –Cho Corp.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berbalik arah akhirnya, berjalan cepat mendekati kerumunan siswa. Dia berdehem, berniat mengambil atensi murid-muridnya. Beberapa yang sadar akan kehadirannya segera menyingkir sambil menunduk, sebagian yang lain tampak masih asik melihat sesuatu dikerumunan itu. Hingga sepasang mata sewarna lelehan caramel milik Kyuhyun menangkap—

"Astaga" ucapnya tanpa intonasi. Dan perlahan kerumunan itu meyingkir, menyisakan si pusat perhatian yang tertunduk. Perlahan kaki panjang Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, menatap intimidasi murid-muridnya –sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya didalam kelas. "Mengapa kalian tidak guyur saja dengan air?" tanyanya membuat si pusat perhatian menengadahkan kepalanya.

Bisik-bisik langsung terdengar disekitanya. Hingga, "Boleh?" Tanya seseorang.

"Ya—" jeda, menghela nafas kemudian mata cokelatnya menatap tajam pada si penanya, "Dan kupastikan kau keluar dari sekolah ini, Nona Jung" lanjutnya datar.

Si penanya –yang dipanggil Nona Jung, segera mengkerut ditempatnya. Gurunya itu memang paling bisa membuat semuanya menjadi tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Guru tampannya itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar. _Ukh sial!_

"Baiklah, apa ada yang mau melakukannya lagi? Didepanku?" tanyanya sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Murid-muridnya menggeleng. "Bagus. Segera masuk kedalam kelas karena pelajaran pertama akan dimulai" titahnya. Dan murid-murid itu bergegas membubarkan diri. Mereka masih sayang diri mereka, dan tentu saja tidak mau keluar dari salah satu sekolah paling elit di Seoul. Apalagi karena kasus pem-bully-an. Dan apa yang akan diperoleh mereka selain rasa malu?

"Diam saja bukanlah penyelesaian masalah, Nona Choi. Kadang kau harus sedikit memberi pelajaran pada mereka agar mereka tak melakukan hal yang sama padamu"

"E?"

Kyuhyun menarik si pusat perhatian –seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan kaca mata tebalnya, untuk berdiri. Kemudian menepuk pundak salah satu murid terbaiknya itu. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi" satu pesan ambigu dan kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi si Nona Choi.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya dikursinya menjawab panggilan itu dengan gumaman. Matanya terpejam, membuat si penanya –seorang pemuda tampan namun berwajah dingin, menghela nafas kesal. Kibum. Kim Kibum. Senior Kyuhyun yang super cuek tapi sebenarnya penuh perhatian.

"Akhirnya kau menolongnya" gumamnya sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan dan Kyuhyun tak perlu menjawabnya kan?

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran wanita" itu ucapan Kyuhyun setelah membuka matanya dan menemukan Kibum masih duduk disampingnya dalam diam. Kadang Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa Kibum bisa diam dalam waktu yang lama.

"Mereka—mereka terlalu bodoh"

Kibum terkekeh, "Tidak, Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak bodoh. Mereka hanya melakukan apa yang ada dihati mereka. Mereka—tidak menggunakan pikiran mereka. Itulah bedanya wanita dan pria seperti kita"

"Aku tidak mengerti, hyung" Kibum tersenyum samar ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'hyung'. "Dia selalu di bully tapi tak pernah membalas. Kalau aku jadi dia—"

"Itu kan dirimu, Kyu. Mungkin—dia memiliki alasan mengapa dia tak pernah membalas pem-bully-an yang diterimanya. Kita tak pernah tahu isi hati seseorang kan?"

"Maksudmu, dia punya misi terselubung?" mata Kyuhyun membola.

Kibum berdecak, kemudian memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Berhenti menyamakan seseorang dengan game, bodoh! Setidaknya jika disekolah gunakan kalimat yang benar, bukan kalimat dari game"

Kyuhyun mencibir. Para fans Kibum –yang kebanyakan para guru-guru muda, harus lihat sisi dari diri Kibum yang ini. Bahwa Kibum tak se-cool yang dipikirkan mereka. Bahwa Kim Kibum, sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kekanakan dan—sedikit menyebalkan. Huh, kau menyadarinya Cho?

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Guru Kang yang hari itu terpaksa menggantikan Guru Shin mengajar juga sudah berlalu keluar kelas dengan kertas ujian. Ya. yang seharusnya mereka antisipasi dengan belajar namun mereka malah sibuk dengan kejadian pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh Jung Hyemin pada Choi Sulli. Dan Hell, mereka tak dapat mengerjakan satupun soal dengan benar. Mungkin lain kali mereka perlu mengabaikan tontonan gratis yang diberikan Jung Hyemin.

Choi Sulli. Gadis dengan kacamata tebal dan rambut sebahunya itu terlihat paling tenang diantara yang lainnya. Gadis itu bahkan tersenyum sepanjang mengerjakan soal Sejarah yang katanya paling dibenci. Huh, ada apa?

"Sulli-ya"

"Ya?" Sulli melirik teman yang duduk disampingnya –yang penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Luna Park, nama yang tertempel diseragamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luna akhirnya menyerukan kekhawatirannya.

"Ya. Hanya kacamataku saja yang sedikit retak. Tapi aku membawa cadangan. Jangan khawatir" katanya sambil menunjukan kotak kacamata cadangannya pada Luna.

"Syukurlah" Luna balas tersenyum. "Aku akan kekantin. Mau ikut?"

Sulli melirik kearah pintu kelas, Kim Jonghyun –kekasih Luna, sudah berdiri disana dengan senyum ketika Sulli tersenyum padanya. "Umm, tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar. Lagipula ada yang harus kukerjakan"

"Bukan karena Jonghyun oppa kan?" Luna menatap khawatir pada Sulli.

"Bukan. Bukan" Sulli menggeleng cepat. "Kalau dengan Jonghyun oppa aku sudah terbiasa"

"Oh baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"

Sulli melambai pada Jonghyun dan Luna. Sudah saatnya ia memberi waktu pada pasangan itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin dia kerjakan kan?

Sulli mengambil ponselnya, membuka gallery foto dan mulai berselancar didunia imajinasinya. Disana, didalam gallery foto diponsel gadis itu, ia menyimpan banyak sekali foto seorang pemuda yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, menyedot pikirannya. Dia, pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Guru matematikanya yang tampan.

Foto-foto Kyuhyun ia ambil diam-diam ketika guru itu mengajar, ketika guru itu berbicara dengan Guru Kim –sahabatnya, dikantin. Ya, itu salah satu alasannya mau ikut kekantin bersama Jonghyun dan Luna. Karena dirinya ingin melihat sosok pangerannya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sulli tahu dia tak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Apalagi pada gurunya. Tapi—memang siapa yang tahu dimana cinta akan tumbuh dan kapan cinta akan hadir? Tak ada yang tahu kan? Itu juga yang Sulli rasakan. Kalau boleh memilih, Sulli lebih memilih menyukai salah satu temannya, kakak kelasnya atau mungkin kapten tim basket yang katanya paling ganteng disekolahnya. Tapi—bahkan itupun tak bisa mengalihkan atensi Sulli dari sosok _cool_ Guru Matematikanya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun terlalu sempurna dimata Sulli. Selalu terlihat kemanapun Sulli pergi. Jadi, jangan salahkan Sulli jika ia semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok Kyuhyun.

Tapi—Kyuhyun tak pernah melihatnya lebih dari sekedar murid yang lain. Bahkan, meskipun Sulli mengerjakan semua soal yang Kyuhyun berikan dengan benar, sosok Victoria Song lebih bisa menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Well, Victoria memang ketua kelas yang menjadi pusat perhatian para guru.

Tapi—tapi—tadi pagi, akhirnya Kyuhyun-nya melihatnya. Kyuhyun membelanya –meski dengan kalimat yang acuh. Tapi itu sebuah kemajuan kan? Biasanya Kyuhyun hanya akan berlalu, meliriknya bahkan seolah tak melihat pembullyan yang dilakukan si Jung Hyemin padanya. Sebenarnya dia bukan tak mau membalas perlakuan Hyemi, dia bahkan bisa menjambak rambut Heymin saat itu juga, tapi dia hanya menunggu saat itu tiba, saat Kyuhyun membantunya. Saat Kyuhyun melihatnya. Dan pengorbanannya –mulai diguyur tepung sampai gonta-ganti kacamata, akhirnya membuahkan hasil kan? Kyuhyun membantunya pagi tadi. Kyuhyun melihatnya! Dan—tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu. Bahkan pelajaran Sejarah yang biasanya membuatnya bosan setengah matipun mendadak menjadi favoritnya. Well, cinta memang aneh kan?

Jadi—sebaiknya kita biarkan Choi Sulli bahagia dengan kenangannya hari ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah membaca kembali kertas ditangannya. Kibum disampingnya ikut-ikutan menghela nafas, bukan bingung seperti Kyuhyun, lebih karena terbawa kebiasaan baru Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau mau mengambilnya? Ini kesempatan luar biasa Kyuhyun-ie"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Entahlah. Aku masih bingung"

"Kau bingung soal apa lagi? Bahkan urusan murid-muridmu saja sudah selesai kan? Kau lihat Choi Sulli pagi tadi? Dia sudah bisa melawan saat Jung Hyemin memerintahnya" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakakku. Dia mau aku kembali ke perusahaan" aku Kyuhyun.

"Jadi—kau mau kembali ke perusahaan? Dibanding mengambil beasiswa ini? Ya Tuhan Cho! Ini kesempatanmu! Kau sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini kan?"

"Kibum hyung mau aku membantah Ahra noona?" sarkatis dan Kibum meringis. "Kau sudah terbiasa membantah kan? Jadi kupikir tak ada masalah"

"Menyebalkan" keluhnya kemudian bergegas mengambil buku pelajaran. Bel sudah berbunyi dan dia harus mengajar sekarang.

"Akhirnya" Sulli menghela nafas.

"Sulli-sshi. Guru Cho memanggilmu"

 _Eh?_

Sulli terpaku hingga Luna menepuk pundaknya keras. "Cepat. Kau tahu Guru Cho tak suka menunggu kan?" katanya.

Seolah terset untuk lari, gadis itu bergegas berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Ia bahkan tak sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, berbelok untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia harus sedikit merubah penampilannya seperti yang dikatakan Jonghyun tempo hari –ketika dia sedikit curhat pada tetangganya itu. Bagaimanapun penampilan adalah hal pertama yang dilihat dari seorang gadis, begitu kata Jonghyun.

Ragu, Sulli membuka kacamatanya, mengambil lensa kontak dari saku seragamnya. Gadis itu tertawa canggung, dia terlihat lebih cantik tanpa kacamata super tebal kebanggaannya kan? Lagipula Ibunya memang memaksa dirinya menggunakan soft lens daripada kacamata. Jadi dia akan berubah menjadi anak yang baik –dengan menuruti perintah Ibunya, dan menjadi sosok yang pantas untuk guru kesayangannya. Well, ide yang bagus kan?

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Sulli segera keluar kamar mandi, ia berbelok lagi menuju ruangan yang sejak tadi ditujunya. Sedikit menghela nafas, ia segera mengetuk pintu. Dan ketika mendengar gumaman 'masuk', dirinya langsung masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Duduklah, Sulli-sshi" dada Sulli berdesir. Ah namanya baru saja dipanggil guru kesayangannya!

"Begini—aku langsung saja. Kau bersedia menjadi asistenku? Maksudku, jika aku tidak bisa hadir kekelas, kau bisa menggantikanku" Kyuhyun memulai setelah berdehem.

"Maaf, seonsaengnim. Tapi—"

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu." Potong Kyuhyun. "Kau punya pemikiran yang sama denganku dalam mengerjakan matematika, itulah mengapa aku meminta bantuanmu"

"Oh—begitu? Baiklah" Sulli tersenyum tipis. Mungkin dengan menjadi asisten atau apapun namanya itu, dirinya bisa lebih dekat dengan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih. Kau boleh kembali kekelas. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi"

Sulli mengangguk, membungkuk sedikit lalu berpamitan kembali kekelas.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria 27 tahun itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ia tak pernah paham dengan pemikiran adik kelasnya itu, Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun bilang ia tak paham dengan pikiran wanita, bagi Kibum dirinya lebih tak paham dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun. Bagi Kibum, Kyuhyun selalu punya cara sendiri dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. Cara yang kadang membuatnya semakin tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan bocah –panggilan untuk Kyuhyun darinya, itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana? Cepat masuk kelasmu!"

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Huh kau mau bersikap seperti Ayahmu?" katanya dengan tidak tahu malunya. Kyuhyun mungkin lupa siapa yang mengijinkannya mengajar disekolah ini.

"Apa peduliku?!" Kibum melotot. "Sana-sana atau gajimu kusimpan untuk bulan depan. Kau tidak lupa kalau aku calon pewarisnya kan?"

Dan Kyuhyun mencibir lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum. Ia tahu Kibum hanya bercanda. Kibum tak pernah bangga dengan status 'pewaris' sekolah ini. Dirinya bisa mendapatkan lebih dengan kemampuannya. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Berpamitanlah yang baik" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Bawel" katanya datar kemudian berlalu setengah berlari. Ia suka menjahili Kibum, membuat Kibum _out of character_. Meski tanpa sadar sesungguhnya dirinya juga akan seperti itu.

Sulli terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya begitu mengintimidasinya. Dan apa itu yang dipegang oleh Jung Hyemin? Ponselnya! Pandangan bingungnya berganti dengan pandangan gugup. Tidak! Jika ponselnya ditangan Hyemin berarti—

"Menyukai Guru Cho huh?"

"I—itu—"

"Menjijikan" dan kemudian puluhan kalimat serupa diucapkan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Luna, sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Entah apa tatapan yang diberikan Luna padanya. Ia tak bisa membedakan tatapan mencemooh dan tatapan yang lain. Semuanya menjadi terlihat sama. Tatapan merendahkan yang membuatnya merasa kerdil.

"Ada apa ini? Kembali ketempat duduk kalian"

"Seonsaeng-nim"

Sulli ingin sekali mencegat Hyemin yang melewatinya untuk memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Tapi—bahkan kakinya tak bisa ia gerakan sedikitpun, seperti terpaku.

"Anda harus melihat ini" dan Sulli rasanya ingin menghilang saja dari sana. Dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana, Sulli membalikan badan. Menemukan sepasang mata sewarna lelehan cokelat itu menatapnya tajam.

"Choi Sulli—"

 _ **Sreeet**_

Dengan sekali sentakan, Sulli berhasil mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berlari melewati lorong-lorong disekolahnya. Ia tak berniat kabur –ini masih jam sekolah, ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya, menjauh dari teman-teman sekelasnya dan terutama dari Kyuhyun.

 _ **Bug**_

Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman belakang sekolah. Tak ada siapapun disana, dan Sulli bersyukur karenanya. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku bajunya kemudian tangisnya pecah. Hyemin benar-benar menunjukan foto-foto koleksinya pada pada teman-teman sekelasnya, pada Kyuhyun.

 _Menjijikan_.

Suara Hyemin yang mengintimidasi membuat bulu kuduk Sulli merinding. Sulli tahu ia menjijikan. Perasaan cinta ini sesungguhnya tak seharusnya ia miliki untuk gurunya sendiri. Tapi—sudah Sulli bilang kan, bahwa dimana cinta harus tumbuh dan kapan cinta harus hadir tak ada yang tahu. Jadi—bukankah ini juga bukan hanya salah Sulli seorang? Salahkan saja cinta ini yang datang tanpa memilih orang! Salahkan saja sepasang mata sewarna lelehan cokelat yang begitu mempesonanya! Salahkan saja senyum lembut yang mengurungnya dalam impain-impian gila. Salahkan saja Cho Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta!

*KyuSull*

 **-6 Year Later-**

 _ **Bruk**_

"Gunakan matamu juga saat berjalan, Cha Songjoo" wanita cantik itu menegur dibalik kacamata minusnya pada seorang pemuda yang menabraknya.

"Maaf, seonsaeng-nim"

"Simpan ponselmu dan masuk kedalam kelas" perintahnya yang diangguki si pemuda, namun hingga wanita itu masuk kedalam ruangannya, si pemuda tetap disana, menatap penuh kagum pada sosok wanita itu. Choi Sulli.

"Kejadian yang terulang lagi, Sulli-ya?"

Sulli mengangguk, tersenyum samar pada sosok kepala sekolah yang seperti biasanya sudah duduk santai dikursinya. "Kibum seonsaeng-nim—"

"Cukup Kibum oppa jika kita hanya berdua" potong sang kepala sekolah yang ternyata adalah Kim Kibum. "Kau tak berniat memintaku menceritakan lagi tentang bocah Cho itu kan?!"

Sulli tertawa kecil. Rupanya Kibum sudah paham. Tentu saja. Hampir setiap hari, sejak dua tahun lalu, sejak dirinya tahu bahwa cintanya tak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan, dirinya selalu meminta Kibum menceritakan tentang pemuda itu. Tentang Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga jatuh cinta padanya.

Awalnya Kibum tak pernah berniat memberitahu Sulli bahwa Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa berprestasi yang direkrut Ayahnya untuk mengajar sementara waktu sembari menunggu lamarannya sekolah diluar negeri diterima. Saat itu usia Kyuhyun memang baru 21 tahun dan dengan kepintarannya –oke, Kibum sekarang harus mengakui itu, Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan S1-nya dengan cepat. Sangat cepat malah.

Tapi—saat melihat bagaimana terpuruknya Sulli, dijauhi teman-temannya, dirinya akhirnya ikut campur juga. Anggap saja balas budi karena Kyuhyun pernah menyatukannya dengan gadis yang ditaksirnya. Akhirnya dia menceritakan semunya, bagaimana Kyuhyun mati-matian menutupi perasaannya hingga akhirnya ia tahu. Dan bodohnya, Kyuhyun tetap merahasiakannya demi menjaga nama baik Ayahnya. Ah—bocah itu.

"Dia menyukaimu"

"Aku tahu. Tapi anda juga tahu kan siapa yang kusukai"

Kibum mengangguk."Kau tahu apa itu menunggu, Choi?"

"Ya?"

"Menunggu. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan untuk tetap hidup" Kibum menjawab sendiri. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang bordering, tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat.

"Kau pergi?"

"Hm. Taeyeon-ie memintaku datang kerumahnya"

"Aku berharap cepat mendapat undangan pernikahan dari kalian" Sulli tersenyum tulus.

*KyuSull*

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam, Cho?!"

"Aku harus pergi. Dan ada baiknya dia tak pernah tahu perasaan ini"

"Kau membuatnya menanggung malu seorang diri"

"Tapi—jika aku mengaku, maka Ayahmu yang akan malu"

"Kau—"

"Beginilah caraku membalas budi kebaikan kalian, Kim" Kibum menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, yang dibalas senyuman tulus dari Kyuhyun.

Dan sampai akhir tak akan ada yang tahu perasaan Kyuhyun pada gadis itu. Choi Sulli.


End file.
